Allen joins the Noah
by HetalianxD.gray-man
Summary: What is Allen joins the Noah because of a certain someone. Read to find out more. Story is not beta'd. WARNING SPOILER from chapter 203 if you haven't read pls read. AND LEMON. TykixAllen may have KandaxLavi in future. First ay-man fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"Clang", was all Allen heard before he saw a hooded person floating behind the tease flying everywhere. The hooded man said " Stuck in a jam, Bo~y " still suspending in the air before his hood fell off,exposing Tiky Mikk the Noah of pleasure ,a sphere then appear from his hand blasting the cardinal away from grab his face and swung him down hard onto the ground crushed from the impact and the cardinal head was buried in the ground. "Hah,looks like it was worth returning you to the church after all. Tiky said grinning madly, "7000 years. After 7000 years ! I finally found it !"

"NnnnnNnnn"Something made that sound before wiggling out of the hood of Tyki's cape. _**(Can't really remember what the thing is called)**_ A Plush toy appeared, "Puah", then the plush toy suddenly became Road. "Allen!?" She shouted

Allen leaned against the wall sitting down,panting while looking at his hand where the feather slowly disappear and go back into his hand. Then he saw a vision of my master, a gun aimed at his quickly ran to me, while hugging me she ask, "You alright, Allen?!" Then she soothingly said to him, "It's ok now..." His heart started to calm down again and I panted lesser and the vision faded away.

Tyki turned and look at us, _'The boy didn't even call out to me,even when I'm his lover...!' 'He's really shaken up..."_Road thought as he held onto Allen.'G_ood thing I didn't bring Sheril.' _Thought Tyki as he tried not to imagine what will happen _**(Not sure ' He's really shaken up' thought bubble belongs to.)**_Suddenly a white mist _**(Well I think it is white mist,ahhhh,it's hard to describe manga,)**_ Tyki,Road and Allen looked at the transforming cardinal. "A noah...? By god. This isn't your friend's house, so I'd prefer if you didn't enter so casually." Said the transforming cardinal.

"Ahhh..T-this presence..?! An innocence compatible?!" IAllen shouted out, feeling sure since he felt this presence before countless of times. "This person is neither human nor a compatible. This is an independent innocence, which exists solely to protect the "Heart"." Said Tyki.

"The millenium Earl calls it the Apocryphos." he continued. Feeling too stunned to be able to speak, all Allen could do was to look at that being that hideous being and feel horrified. "Apocryphos, so we finally meet."Tyki Said.

He smiled a crook smile and said, " I have been searching for you...for **7000 years.**"

Road said, "A clue...to the "Heart"."

"Clue?" Apocryphos snickered, "No...no..,to Noah, my existence is equal to that of a grim reaper."Apocryphos attack Tyki, he ducked down avoiding its attack. _**(Since the Apocryphos is not a human and an innocence I suppose calling 'it' is ok)**_ "Hah,you fell right into the trap! Stupid Grim Reaper." Tyki said before he kick Apocryphos then punch it in the stomach, then just as he was about to use his power, Apocryphos disappeared into the ground and appearing behind Tyki and was going kick him._**(It was getting confusing...just read chpt 203 to get it ok...-Sob-)**_

Tyki being pushed down onto the wall, his left hand was injured by Apocryphos. "Don't think that I'm the same as those inexperienced innocence you've destroyed so far."

"Gh...Bastard.."Tyki said in slight pain. "Clink!"the chain that tied Allen's legs down broke and he quickly ran towards it his innocence already activated . Apocryphos glance at Allen who is charging towards him out of the corner of his eyes

"You killed my master?!"Allen shouted out in rage and he held it down against the wall with his left hand. "Allen! You can't get near Apocryphos!" Road shouted from behind. Consumed by rage, Allen shouted again, "I saw it! He bestowed judgement on Master!"

Apocryphos just smiled and said, "Ahh...I see, so when I was about to erode you, you looked inside me. You're a parasite type, and have been influenced for many years..." "What are you talking about..?!" I shouted at it. It continued, "Don't worry though.I'll erase you from this world."

" man tried to make a victim out of you for the sake of the '14th.'" Apocryphos said before crown clown lost control. "What's wrong crown clown!?"Allen asked.

Grinning ,Apocryphos said while grabbing my head , "You can't hurt me with innocence...crown clown wanted this Allen, he wished for our union,with this an even stronger power would be able to suppress the memories of the '14th'. I'm trying to help you, Allen." With Apocryphos still grabbing my head and arm trying to unite with me, I managed to say, "I'm Cross Marian's Pupil...it makes me want to puke, the very thought of uniting with you!" His eyes showing hatred. It raised it's fist now angry darkness crackling around it. "Puke? You say? ALLEEEEN!" Apocryphos shouted out in rage. Suddenly two of Road's Candle flew towards Apocryphos, Road jumped infont of me shielding me from Apocryphos's Punch that sent us flying backwards.

"Road!" Tyki shouted, alarmed by her actions. Then suddenly talisman appeared surrounding Apocryphos. "The ninth follower..." Apocryphos said while trying to pull the candle out of his left eye. Link was lying on the floor, feathers coming out from his eyes, "Tim..I'm going to remove your...bounds." Link said and started chanting.

"You're still..."Apocryphos mumbled out a little shocked. "RUUUN!" Link shouted, the talisman surrounding Apocryphos tighten itself around Apocryphos and at the same time, Timcanpy bounds were released. There was a sudden explosion and Timcanpy flew out of the cell, Tyki jumped after Timcanpy using his noah powers to stop Timcanpy. He heaved and said "That scared me. Hey, are both of you all right?" Tyki asked as he remained suspended in the air, one armed holding the oversize Timcanpy which mouth held both Allen and Road. "T...Tim..."Allen mumbled out feeling dizzy, he was holding onto Road tightly.

From the cell, Apocryphos look up into the sky and said while he was burning, "They went outside...?To think the power of flame could lift up a golem." Then he look at Link who was on the ground, "You really are something supervisor." said Apocryphos.

Right now in the forest not really far from the order where Tyki,Road and Allen are. Allen turned around as he seem to hear the Apocryphos say, "I won't let you get will not run,Allen"

"Why won't she wake up? Innocence attack don't affect Road, right ?" Allen asked, Road leaning against him unconscious. "Don't look at might be that the damage goes as deep as the Noah memory and it seems that Apocryphos is on a whole other level than all of you innocences."Tyki said.

"Shit,we can't use Road's doors..."Tyki said. "Link..!"Allen shouted as he seem to have forgotten about the guy that was lying in the prison cell barely conscious. 'This presence...so the order's sent its dog."Tyki thought. "We've learned Apocryphos' capabilities we should leave." Tyki said. "If we can get the millenium earl to notice us, he'll open his ark for us." He continued.

" 's decided. Here's road." Tyki said and pushed Road unconscious body to me. "Huh?" Allen responded. "You've got to be joking ! Why me?" He shouted, pissed. "I gotta take this fatso golem , and protect both of you idiots while we run,you know." Tyki said with a stupid look on his face. Timcanpy got pissed off too when it heard that it was referred as a fatso golem. Still pissed Allen shouted, "That's not what I mean! I'm an exorcist! why should I leave with you Noah...besides!." Tyki just used his hand and plug his ear while Allen continued shouting at him. "It's your fault that the situation got out of hand ! If you want to run,run ! I'll stay with Tim and go ba-..."Allen got cut off when crown clown got out of control again. He held his hand far from himself in fear his other hand holding Road. At the side, Tyki remove on hand from his ear and said,"Hey !Cut it out, what the hell are you doing you idiot ?! Stop it !" He grabbed to Allen's left arm, "Shut up..Don't touch me !"Allen shouted struggling. "It's not responding...I can't stop it... !"Allen he froze as he heard Apocryphos voice. "where are you-ah...There you are Allen."

"Apocryphos"Allen mumbled out. Standing behind Allen, Tyki said, "Your arm's..telling it where we are!" Then he using both arms he grabbed Allen's left arm and said, "I'll slice it off for you...!"

"Wait"Allen shouted out and he activated his innocence, Tyki hand burn where he touched Allen's innocence. "You..why're you running ? You're still hopelessly dependent on that thing?" Tyki questioned. "Stay away."Hissed Allen. Then Tyki's face turned angry, "Are you fucking retarded? Apocryphos...Did that _thing_ look like it was God's creation? It was a savage beast!" Tyki said.

"You Noah aren't that different are you ?You led Akuma and massacre hundreds besides,so you're much worse!" Allen says. "Heh..." Tyki sighed and said with a tried and stupid looking face, "You of all people, say that to me?" "What?!" retorted Allen angrily.

"That damn troublesome Noah memory you have, and the innocence..you hold within you two such , who that creepy-ass Apocrapper bastard wants to unite with,would say that to me? You don't even understand what exactly it is you are and you ignore you duties. You simply sow chaos and conflict wherever you go. It's **You **who is the worst out of all of us, _Allen Walker_." I stayed shocked fromTyki's silent I look down thinking about my precious friends and even link and my evil debt-making Master."Rrrgh..."

Tyki turned when he felt the presence of Apocryphos, "Shit! He's here already, shonen if you believe that you are an exorcist, don't go back-you teach those monsters inside who's boss, you'd probably be a terrible poker player right now,anyway."Tyki said before leaving. He deactivated his innocence and looked at Road. _'I sow chaos... and ..conflict? It is because...I still don't know what exactly I am...' _"Heh...He's right.."Allen mumbled.

""Don't walking." Those are the last words Neah left Mana." Road said. Shocked by Road waking up, "Road ...are ...you ?" Allen stuttered out.

"Neah...he fought for Mana...it's a secret..okay..."Road said weakly tears in her eyes, then she started glowing . "Road!"Allen shouted and shook her._(Now I will change the story, it was hard to type a manga out in words while referring to it's conversations and describing the actions...=='') _

He placed his hand on the oversized Timcanpy and asked it, "Tim-can't you..you know become a tiny bit smaller?" Right after those words left Allen's mouth, "poof" Timcanpy became smaller. "Err.."

"Graarr"Said Timcanpy. Allen snickered "You're really weird, you know that ?" Allen summoned the ark and enter it carrying the now glowing, unconcious body of road before teleporting it somewhere far from the order and from Apocryphos.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING RATED M LEMON BoyxBoy.

I do not own -man all credits belongs to hoshino katsura sensei

-~contniue~-

* * *

**Inside the ark**

Allen was in the room with the white piano, he laid Road down on the sofa and had placed a wet cloth over her head. The glowing had stopped but her temperature suddenly spiked, Allen didn't know what to do...and did not know where the noahs are so he couldn't get help. He sat at the piano chair and he started playing the melody that was from the 14th memory and while playing he started to sing to the melody. Then he stomach started growling and he stopped playing, "Heheh...I'm hungry" he sobbed and held his growling stomach. Then an idea appeared in his head, "Maybe...it will work." He then continued to playing the piano and sing but this time like that time when the Earl tried to destroy the ark. He thought about the mountains of food he can eat for a long time. Then he opened his eyes to see nothing, sighing he thought, ' It would be a miracle for it to be true.'

He walk to the window, his reflection was the 14th smirking at him. Every time he passes by a mirror or anything that reflects it always creeps him out. Walking away from the window, he sat beside the sofa, leaning his head at the shoulder and sighing. Soon he fell asleep from exhaustion.

Allen woke to the growling of his stomach. It was rather loud, it's incredible that Road is still able to sleep through all this racket. He stood up and looked at Road who's condition isn't becoming better but worst. He thought while pacing around paniking , ' Do human medicine work on Noah?...Why am I trying to help a enemy! Is Road going to be ok.' A lot of different questions and thoughts ran through my mind, I grab my head in frustration and shouted, "Ahhhhh what to do." 'Ok...calm down Allen...being frustrated now is not going to do anything.' Allen had transported the ark into underwater in the North sea to avoid being spotted by both humans and exorcist or anyone after him though it was kinda close to England though he first wanted to transport somewhere near France but didn't have much strength to travel far. (Assuming that the new place they moved to is London, they didn't really mention it in the manga or I missed it and the ark controlling thing is still kinda confusing)

He close his eyes and thought harder, 'He opened a gate in Edo, the Asia branch and the new and old branch and other places...I guess I give a shot in France first, I doubt they started a world search yet...' He open gate number 30 which open to France, behind an inn that the exorcist frequent. Before entering the gate, he grabbed a coat to cover himself if he sees any exorcist. He step into the gate and appeared behind the inn, grabbing the coat around him tightly (yes this coat has a hoodie)Thankfully it was night now so he can blend into the shadows.

He walk out of the city, carriages filled with passengers. Since travelling with his debt-making,evil,genuine akuma and womanising drunkard master to different parts of the world Allen was forced to pick up a lot of things including foreign languages. As he was about to walk to the next corner, two people were thrown out of a bar. The bar keeper was shouting vulgarities in french. "Tch, stupid guy we should have shot him right Devit?" Said the blond. From a far I recognised those voice it was the Noah twins Jasdevi.I felt relieved and worried at the same time. Devit help Jasdero up, _'How am I suppose to approach them ?' _I thought, still hidden by the building's gathering my courage I decided to talk to them head on. 'If I pass them Road then they can bring her home and then I will be safe from both exorcist and Noahs that is if they are willing to help and not attack me.'

"Jasdevi." I said as I remained in the shadows provided from the building. "Hey? Devit did you here something ?" Jasdero ask his twin. "Hmm? What? It's probably the wind." Devit answered after dusting himself. "Really ? I thought someone called us, oh well lets get back."Jasdero said. "Jasdevi, you idiotic twins." Allen shouted, irritated from hunger. Jasdevi both turned around and saw someone in the shadows. They both walk towards Allen, "Who are you and what do you want from us." asked Devit, loudly. "No one calls the awesome Jasdevi idiotic, anyone that calls us that shall die." Jasdero said sticking his tongue out, their guns that always seemed to be out are pointing at me. And they suddenly shot but missed but was close, Allen eyes were bulging out and he was covered in cold sweat, "Hey Devit your aiming is off." Said Jasdero his gun now pointing at his twin. "No yours was Jasdero." He said, gun also pointing at his twin. And they started quarrelling.

Suddenly Allen felt the presence of a group of people coming towards here, they probably heard the gunshots. He grabbed Jasdevi by the collar even though being shorter than them and dragged them to the dark alley. He quickly opened a gate to the ark and threw both of them in before going in too then closed the gate.

"Ow!"Jasdevi groaned when they hit the floor inside the both look around before realising that they were in the ark. " Who are you ?" They asked simultaneously, guns pointing at Allen again. He was bending down holding my knees and panting trying to catch his breath from suddenly opening a gate. Allen then stood up again, the hood falling off, Jasdevi eyes grew big. "It's Cross disciple!" Said Jasdero. "If we bring the 14th back the Earl will be happy." Said Devit, who was thinking. "Er...I brought you guys here to look at Road...she's well...not doing good." Allen said. "Eh? Road ? I thought Tyki said that Road presence disappeared and so did yours."Jasdero said. "Well...before Apocryphos reached us I used the ark to escape with Road." Allen said.

"So...? where's Road." Devit asked, he looked at Allen suspiciously. In Allen's mind he pictured a mini him sobbing and thinking, ' Was it right to bring them here?' He shook the image out of his head and brought them to the secret room where Road was.

"Hmm...Devit what is wrong with Road?" Jasdero asked while scratching his head with his gun. Devit look at Road, face scrunch up, showing that he was thinking very hard. Then suddenly steam came out from his ears and from his head. " I don't know..." Devit said after keeping quiet for a while. "Shouldn't we bring Road to the Earl ?" Jasdero asked. " Yeah we should and we should also bring Allen's head back." Devit said. "The Earl will be so happy to have your head placed somewhere in his room as an ornament."

I gulped and was ready to fight if they started attacking. Suddenly Road started coughing, I push pass Jasdevi and touch her fore head. "Tch we can talk about my head later, Road needs to be taken care of first, hurry bring her back or whatever." Allen said both worried about Road and himself. 'Why did he cared for Road so much...She tried killing me once didn't she...? I'm confused...who should I trust..?Mana...?"

Allen suddenly doubled over and fell onto the ground gripping his head, and is in immense pain right now. His skin started to darkern and to be the shade of a Noah and cross-like markings started to appear on Allen forehead. Allen was groaning in pain but after a while stop and laid still on the ground. Jasdevi just looked at Allen as he struggled. Then Allen stood up holding his head but he never return to his white form. "Seriously Nea out of all the time you decided to pop out and let me maintain this form." Allen said talking to the air. Jasdevi had their back turn and are whispering to each other though it was still kind of loud enough to hear, "Poor boy...talking to himself...he is probably crazy...let's leave him alone."

" I'm not crazy, I'm talking to Nea or I think I am." Allen said. "Anyways it's more important to take care of Road first right?"

"Hey? Devit is that the 14th ."Jasdero asked his twin. His twin just shrug but his gun pointing at Allen. " I'm not the 14th guys, if I were why would I be talking to you guys when I probably would be killing you all or something." Allen said quickly that appeared in his mind first since he would love to avoid being shot.

"So Devit how are we going to bring Road back ? We can't use her doors." Jasdero asked. Suddenly a light bulb appeared above Devit's head. "Hey, Allen? Can you open a gate to the Earl ?" Devit asked. " I don't think I can unless I've seen the place."replied Allen. "Well leave that to us Jasdevi, we shall show you our amazing skill in drawing." They grabbed some marker and paper from their pocket and started drawing. ( Don't ask me where the paper and marker came from ok this is just a fanfiction.) Soon they both presented their artwork to us, "Erk...this is actually pretty ok." said Allen who was shocked since he was expecting some random child doodle from those two idiots. With the image in mind I tried to open a gate to where the pictures shows.

* * *

At the other end of the gate, five people witness the gate being created. Jasdevi step into the gate first shouting , "We're home!" Three out of five of the people there were all ready to fight whoever step out of the gate that was not created by the Earl. What shocked them the most was when Allen Walker who looked like a Noah walked in carrying Road. Sheril was the first to react though, he came running towards Allen and snatch her from his hands. He hugged her,dark aura surrounding him, " My Road, My Road,My Road,My Road is not ok and it's your fault ALLEN WALKER."

Tyki was only interested with Allen but was also worried about Road. Allen started to back away to the gate after Sheril took Road away and was getting angry and him.

Beads of sweat drop appeared on Allen's head as he back away more from Sheril who had passed Road to Tyki and is now walking towards him. Allen glance at Tyki for help, 'Ah...now then he call for my help...' Tyki thought, he shrug at Allen. "ALLEN WALKER...how dare you hurt My Road.." Sheril said less than a meter from Allen. "Well...technically it wasn't my fault and yet it's my fault...shouldn't you take care of Road first ?" Allen said one leg already in the gate. The dark aura disappeared and Sheril turned back and snatch Road out of Tyki hand. Sheril headed out of the current room with Road.

Timcanpy suddenly flew out from the gate. "AH! The fatso golem became smaller." Tyki said while pointing at Timcanpy which was circling my head. After hearing Tyki it flew to him turned back to being oversized and squash him. Allen laughed before telling it to return to smaller size, Tyki glared at Allen and Timcanpy, before the glare became a flirtatious smirk to Allen. He blushed but thankfully with the skin colour of Noah it couldn't be seen clearly. Allen look around the room then spotted Bookman and Lavi. Bookman glance out of the corner of his eye at Lavi who seemed to be in pain. "What's wrong with Lavi ?" Allen look at the other Noah perching on top of the sofa Bookman was seating on. Jasdevi had followed Sheril out since they have nothing to do there where the air was tensed.

"Well...I should get going already." Allen said, grabbing the flying Timcanpy and step into the gate more.

"Wait shonen..you shouldn't leave so early..why don't we have some tea first huh..?" Tyki said who grabbed Allen arm. Cold sweat appeared on Allen's head again, "Umm...I have... important things to do in the ark...so I have to go... right Tim?" Allen said stuttered a little. "Oh...important things shall I help?" Tyki asked as his hand moved from Allen's arm to his waist. "Heheh...there not need for so much help, Tim can help." Allen said laughing a little but felt scared. Tyki face right now looked very scary but is a great turn on.

Tyki suddenly grab Allen and slung him over his shoulder, before walking into the gate he turn around and said, "Hey!Let me go Tyki!" Allen struggled against Tyki. "Fiidora continue questioning them, I think Sheril or someone will come here soon." Tyki said and walk into the gate, leaving one or two teases behind.

-~to be contniued~-


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING RATED M LEMON BoyxBoy.

I do not own -man all credits belongs to hoshino katsura sensei

-~contniue~-

* * *

After stepping into the gate, Tyki opened a random room in the ark and threw him onto a bed that was oddly in there. "When was there a bed...in here?" Allen asked.

Tyki did not answer but he pinned Allen on the bed immediately and undid the ribbon from Allen shirt and used it to tie his confused lover hands. "Eh...? Tyki...why are you tying my hands..."Allen asked while he struggled against the ribbon. Tyki gaze at Allen eyes filled with lust, "It's your punishment for ignoring me when I came to save you." He said before crashing his lips roughly against Allen's. His tongue seeking entrance to the hot craven, Allen reluctantly open his mouth and let Tyki's tongue in. As their tongue fought for dominance, Allen's head started to hurt again. Sensing something wrong with Allen, Tyki break the kiss. "Allen what's wrong ?" Tyki asked Allen worriedly. "Nea...what are you...trying to do..." he muttered out the thrashing on the bed gotten lesser and Allen stop panting. His skin started to return to its original pale white colour. Allen groaned then held onto his forehead. "Eh? When were my hands freed?...Ow my head hurts...Looks like I've turn back?.." He look at Tyki then tilt his head a little. "Eh? Tyki?"

Suddenly Allen was pulled into a hug by Tyki, he whispered to Allen's ears. "Don't scare me like that." "Sorry...Tyki..you left me alone for a long time you know...and then when I appeared to save you, you seemed ungrateful, idiot shounen." Allen just hug Tyki and kept silence since it was the first time Tyki ever showed this side to him and he does no know how to react. "Hey...Allen are you willing to do anything for me since you left me for a long time stuck here with irritating people?"

"Umm...Tyki I didn't really left you alone..I couldn't find you and the person who should be mad is me, I felt so alone when you were not around..." Allen blurted out then blushed realising what he said was similar to a confession. "Oh...so you felt lonely...did you touch yourself like I did to you...?"Tyki asked while blowing some air into my ear. Allen squirmed and blushed more, 'Of course...you left your boyfriend alone stuck in that stupid building...who won't be lonely...' Allen thought. "I take that as a yes...hmm...but still there must still be a punishment for not acknowledging me when I came to save you."

"Ehh? Must there still be punishment?" Allen whined though deep down he wanted to be punish by Tyki. "Hnn...of course there must be..I wonder what punishment should I give you..? Oh! I can forgive you if you show me what you did to yourself when I wasn't around." Tyki said while smirking, he pull away from the hug and undid his neck tie.

"Ehhh!I don't wanna.." Allen whined out while blushing. _'I don't mind other punishment...but this is just too embarrassing.' _he thought. "Too bad now quick before I get bored and leave you turned on here." Tyki said while getting up from the bed and grab a chair that was oddly in this room and sat down. 'When did he notice it ?' Allen look down at the bulge on my pants.

Allen got off the bed and reluctantly strip himself off his pants and boxers but kept his white shirt on but unbuttoned. He then onto his knees on the bed, his rear totally exposed, he started by stroking himself.

"Ah..Tyki..." he moaned out, precum dripping out from the tip. Tyki had already took off his dress shirt _(though this wasn't what he wore in the manga) _the show Allen was displaying was hot but he have to hold himself back since this is Allen's punishment. Now Allen stuck three fingers into his mouth and started to wet them up nicely, coating them with saliva the other hand now is tweaking his left nipple. After Allen made sure that the fingers were wet enough he remove them from his mouth with a pop. He first inserted one finger pass the tight ring of muscle, thrusting them in and out while his other finger now played with his right nipple. Then he added another finger and started scissoring himself. "Ahh...Tyki..deeper..more.." Allen wantonly moaned out, sticking his ass higher and spreading his legs wider apart. He continued thrusting the two fingers in him before adding the last,now his other hand is pressing against the slit so as to prevent him to cum too quickly.

"Ahh! Yes...there..! more!mnn!" Allen moan while he thrust his fingers against his prostate. He was very close to cumming,his is now stroking his dick in quick strokes while mumbling "Tyki...ah...more...i'm..close..." Just as Allen was about to release his load, Tyki has gotten up from the chair, he had taken off all his clothing while Allen was busy. He grab the base of Allen's dick and took the ribbon that was used to tie up Allen's arm earlier to tie the base of Allen's shaft preventing him from cumming. Allen grunt in displeasure as he was so close to release but couldn't. Tyki pulled both of Allen arm and pin them down above his head, "Damn...I wished i could have accidentally walk in when your doing this before...you didn't let anyone see this did you? cause i know that pesky guy from the government was observing you." Allen shook his head as he remembered that he was almost caught doing this by Lavi once.

Tyki released Allen's arm and flipped him over, even though Allen and Tyki has seen his body tons of time he still felt embarrassed and tried closing his legs together. Seeing this , Tyki force Allen's leg apart and held it like that. "Don't close your leg "Tyki said before bending down to Allen's crotch and start sucking him off. After doing it once with Allen he knew all of his weak points. He suckle at the tip, his tongue licking the slit. "Ah! Tyki...dont'..." Allen tried to close his legs together again. After sucking a while, Tyki pulled away and said, "Allen ride me..." Tyki then lied down on the bed, Allen positioning himself, he lowered himself onto Tyki's dick until the hilt. Allen then using as arm as support he pushed himself up the down again,repeating this motion. Tyki grab Allen's hip to help him, he thrust in sync with Allen's.

Not long Tyki's is at his limit already and Allen was tired and was dying to release. Tyki flip them around so now Allen is at the bottom and he is at the top. Tyki pulled out then suddenly slam back into Allen again. "Allen.." He muttered out while he lick the shell of Allen's ear. He continue thrusting hard and deep into Allen, every thrust aiming at his prostate. Allen now in tears said, "Tyki...i ahh i can't ahh! hold..ribbon...offnnn." Tyki undid the ribbon but continued his hard thrust aimed towards Allen's prostate. Allen came hard, clamping down on Tyki. Tyki was unable to hold it in anymore, the warmth and the sudden tightening of Allen's asshole made him come, painting Allen's inside creamy white.

Allen was blushing madly and panting a lot. Tyki used two fingers to scoop up Allen's cum before licking them, he kiss Allen with his cum in his mouth, making Allen taste himself. Their tongue fight for dominance, before Tyki pulled away a trail of saliva mix cum connect both of their lips. "Ready for round 2 boy~" Tyki asked already hardening inside of Allen. Allen nodded weakly and they continued this hot passion till the next day.

-~to be continued~-


	4. Note

Sorry i know i'm haven't been updating my stories much, there are either half way done or i'm stuck and is waiting for inspiration to strike me. I'm going to hiatus since i need to send my laptop to fix the falling screen (==') its irritating that i can't write when i feel so inspired to, plus i'm going overseas for about a month and its hard to type on phone and there is no wifi there. So sorry for not updating much and i'm editing some chapters so it will take a long time.


End file.
